A NaruTayu Fanfic chapter 2
by TaskMaster333
Summary: The Chunin Exams had begun.What will happen?


A NaruTayu: A hero gone rogue 2

Naruto(are 18)

Tayuya(age 19)

Guren(age 25)

Kabuto(age 28)

Orochimaru(age 54)

Sasuke(age 19)

Sakura(age 18)

Rock lee(age 20)

Tsunade(age 56)

Asuma(age 36)

Kurenai(age 37)

no recaps

 **To where we left off in orochimaru's office**

Tayuya:What have i just done?

Orochimaru:Kukuku.

Tayuya:Please lord Naruto-kun on my team.

Orochimaru:I gave you a chance to have him on your team now hes on guren's and takero's team and his sensei is now kimimaro.

Tayuya:Please Orochimarru-Sama.I need him,I love him.

Orochimaru:Did you see Guren?It's Obvious she loves him too.

Tayuya:(Starts panicing)IM so stupid.(Starts to cy)

Orochimaru:This might be interesting.

Tayuya:(Still teary eyed) do you mean?

Orochimaru:You have one week too prepare to fight you win naruto will be with you and dosu but if you happen to lose he joins Guren and Takero's team.

Tayuya:(Gets excited)Alright Orochimaru-sama.

 **Meanwhile after naruto met Kimimaro and Takero he meets up with kabuto to be trained.**

Kabuto:(Pulls out a slip of paper.)Take this Naruto-san and push your chakra in it.

Naruto:(takes it)What is it sensei.

Kabuto:This Naruto-san is chakra tells me what you infinity of chakra your with.

Naruto:ok.(Pushes his chakra and this is what happens(I cuts into 4 pieces one burns,One gets wet,one cumbles away to dust and the last one wrinkles up)What does this mean sensei?

Kabuto:(Stands there dumbstruct)How the hell does this kid have a chakra infinity for water,fire,earth,wind and lightning?Well naruto-san your infinity is all 5 start with wind.

Naruto:How do i learn wind style?

Kabuto:(Gets a leaf)Like this?(Flows chakra into the leaf and cuts in now summon 200 clones.

Naruto:(Puts his finger in a cross kage bunshin no jutsu.(Creates 200 clones)

 **2 hours later of leaf cutting excrises**

Kabuto:Ok your jutsu.

Naruto:Yes sensei.(dispells the clones and naruto sees his leaf cut in 4)

Kabuto:(see the leaf)Didn't think you would develope it that far but on to training.

UV:(unknown voice)Yes kabuto-san you called for me.

Kabuto:Ah this you lady is our wind style will be teaching you wind style jutsu's since you passed the leaf training

Fubiko:So this shrimp has an infinity for wind?

has an infinity with all 5 elements  
Fubiko:Oh really shrimp im fubiko and ill be teaching you.

 **Naruto creates 100 clones to learn jutsu while Fubiko creates 5 clones and taught him 5 jutsu's in 3 hours 3 weeks later**

Tayuya:Hey shithead Orochimaru-sama wish to speal with you.

Naruto:Tayuya-chan.

Guren:Yeah its a mission its us 3 and kabuto.

Kabuto:i got the mission is in konoha you 3 have been choosen by orochimaru for the chunin exams.

Naruto:when do we leave.(BTW naruto as well learned fire and water style jutsu plus hes been trained in medical and sensory ninjutsu and fuinjutsu)

Kabuto:In 4 Guren take naruto to get his gear.

Tayuya&Guren:Yes Kabuto-san.(They drag naruto off)

Naruto:What crap?They do know all the weapons they got here are wore out and could break easily the least they could do is shrapen theyre ninja 35 kunai knifes that looked like they would last but even this they only looked like it would last 5 days tops.

Tayuya:Not getting any Shurikens.

Naruto:Not on my look like they couldnt cut the barn side of a barnyard.

Guren:Thats why i like my Crystal release over theyre ninja tools.

Naruto:I might see if you can teach me it sometime.

skipping to when they arrive in konoha

(naruto,GurenTayuya&Kabuto enter konoha and naruto sees someone he thought he wouldnt ever see again)

Naruto:Sakura Haruno...

Sakura:Hey Naruto-kun where have you been

Kabuto:Do you know her

Sakura:Kabuto what are you doing here?(just notices naruto has a oto headband)Naruto-kun whats the meaning of this your a leaf-nin

Nauto:Heh...Not anymore im not.i resigned and joined way i wouldnt be made a missing-nin.

Sakura:But konoha is your home.

Naruto:Not anymore its not you made sure of that.

Sakura:(looks down depressed)Im sorry...(Sasuke walks in.)

Sasuke:Hey Sakura Sai is waiting for you.(Notices naruto.)Dobe is that you.

Naruto:Uchiha...Its been some time.

Sasuke:You joined disapoint me Naruto.

Naruto:Of otogakure they treat me like a somebody and not like dirt.

do you mean?(Getting nervous)  
Naruto:Heh...So you hadnt told them yet huh go team.(Leaves with guren Tayuya and kabuto.)

Kabuto:Naruto-san...Heres the key to where you 3 will be staying for the chunin exams.I need to Enter you 3 into the exams later.(Kabuto leaves)

(Time skip 2nd half of the chunin Exams not gonna go through the written opinion that was the boring part of the exam)

Naruto:I'll hold on to the Scroll(They have the Earths scroll)

Tayuya:Here.(Hands the scroll to nauto and he slips it into his pouch)

 **In the forest of death (BTW 1st proctor whas Kakashi,2nd proctor Kurenai)**

Sasuke:Naruto hand over that scroll...You cant win.

Sakura:Sasuke please dont underestimate him he could be alot stronger

Sasuke:(Backhands Sakura)Shut it you annoying one is stronger then the Uchiha's

Naruto:(Shows the Earth)You want this Uchiha.(says it with venom in his voice)

Sasuke:(shows the heaven)You bet i hand it over.

Naruto:Guren check and see i sakura ok and Tayuya dont intervene unless i give you the if you want this 'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands.

Sasuke:(Goes through a series of Hand seals)Katon Gyaraku no Jutsu(Fire Release Great Fireball jutsu)

Naruto:Heh.(goes through a series of hand seals himself)Mizu Tate no jutsu.(Water shield technique.)Not done yet Uchiha.(Goes through a second set of seals.)Mizu no Yaiba(Water sword)

Sakura:Sasuke careful that jutsu is a chunin level jutsu.

Sasuke:Well naruto looks like this might be entertaining after all.(Activates his Sharingan)

Naruto:Heh...(goes through some hand signs)Kirigakure: Shunshin no Jutsu.(Hidden mist jutsu)What can you hit what you cant see.(The mist gets too thick.)

Sasuke:Where is he?

Naruto:Try behind : Myaku Hitofuki no Jutsu.(Fire Release: Pulse Blast Technique)

(Sasuke gets blasted unconcious)

Sakura:Sasuke-kun.

Naruto lets go girls.(They disapeared)

 **Meanwhile to kiba's team fighting a random group of ninja**

Random ninja 1:Katon: Yojin Bunshin no Jutsu(Fire Release Ember clone jutsu)  
Random Ninja 2:Doton: Rikujou Douyou no jutsu(Earth Release: Ground shaking technique)

Random Ninja 3:Raiton: Raikou Hitofuki no Jutsu(Lightning Release: Lightning Blast Technique

Hinata:(Moves to intercept the jutsu)Shugohakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō(Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Guard)  
(Shino uses his bugs to gather them together while kiba inished them with fang over fang.)

 **Chapter end**

What will happen next will naruto's team pass the exams?Did Hinata's team get the scroll they need?Wait till next time.


End file.
